The Tango
by HBari92
Summary: Castle chases Beckett, Beckett thinks she's in control but the power of emotions keeps shifting...a murder arises that they have to solve and it reflects their relationship. Please Review!Chapters will come faster! I do not own these characters...
1. Chapter 1: Office Talk

As Castle saw it his relationship with Beckett was like a Tango. They danced around each other carefully, yet somehow no matter how much he did lead, Beckett was in control. So what does a writer do? He plays along, follows the steps to see where it takes him, not sure if the dance is one of love or hate.

"Castle!" Beckett summoned.

He could help thinking about how much he loved to get on her nerves, how much he loved to help solve murders with her, how much he hated those fingers grabbing parts of his face…if only it wasn't painful. He couldn't even help the way he saw her with Alexis and his mother, Martha. He couldn't decide if he wanted to be with her or just be best friends…she was beautiful, powerful and the only women that had ever had complete control. Okay well almost complete, he had control over her tolerance because he held the power of annoyance she couldn't for her jobs sake get rid of.

"Castle!" she said coming around the side of her desk knocking him on the head with a file, finally startling him back into reality.

"Oh sorry, what? What is it?" He said coming out of the trance, looking at Beckett's annoyed face.

"I was just wondering why you are still sitting here…don't you have somewhere else to be?" She said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone.

"No, nowhere except home with Alexis but she is doing homework, and wants to be cooped up in her room so she can concentrate and mom is probably dancing around the house singing Broadway songs with a glass of wine in her hand." He shook at his own thought and chuckled "No, I'm gonna stay here with you…what are we doing?" He looked at Beckett with that crooked charming smile.

"What do you mean what are we doing? I as in just me am doing paperwork, not that I want to but I'm behind. So you can go home."

"What? You're kidding right? Oh I know what to do!" He got up and strolled across the precinct to break room and started making to espressos. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her desk where the file was laying, picked up the pen and began to scribble notes on the paper.

She was swaying her chair back and forth while reading the papers, she hated paperwork. She was completely startled when her chair took on a mind of its own going all the way around until it was stopped abruptly, she was face to face with Castle.

"What do you want?" she barked out of annoyance that he had broken her concentration completely. He pointed to her desk and there was coffee and take out. She smiled and put the file on the desk. She made the big mistake by putting it to close to where Castle sat and he picked it up, spun around out of his chair when she tried to grab it back. "Castle!" She said like a mother. "Give it back now!"

"No, you eat…I'm just going to look at it" He whispered falling silent. Two minutes had passed; he turned to look over his shoulder, "have I no influence over you? I am utterly insulted by your lack of descriptive words, and by the fact you make me sound like a lousy side kick" He said jokingly.

"Well…" she put her food down a snatched the file from his hand and began writing again. She took a sip of coffee put it down and looked at Castle who had been piercing the side of her head for the last two minutes with his bright blue and intense eyes. "Ugh" she exclaimed with a little angered as the infamous, almost automatic eye roll was preformed. "Can you please go somewhere else, you're creepin' me out!"

Castle just continued to stare, testing how long He could sit there without any injuries. After a long thirty seconds he sucked in a breath and softly spoke, "Kate, I have a question…."

She ripped her head around and murdered him with her eyes; he was not allowed to call her by her first name…not for no reason. "Castle, before I pull my gun out I think you should go home" as she said that he started to get up. She felt bad about saying that, she was caught off guard, and he was almost at the elevator but she called anyway, "Castle wait, what is it?"

Castle walked briskly to the side of her desk sat down and turned her chair towards him and pulled her so their knees were touching. "Well I was actually just going to ask you" He paused for a moment; they were staring into each other's eyes each not sure who was winning this stare down. The cell phone lying on the desk scared them both as they both jumped.

Beckett turned to Castle put her finger over his lip and said "hold that thought…Beckett."

"We got a live one," announced Esposito over the phone.

"On my way" Beckett replied.

"Murder…" Kate started to relay.

"Mayhem, and complete chaos…is it safe to say you were saved by the bell?" interrupted Castle as he pushed the button on the elevator.

"I don't know Castle; you can still ask the question…" Beckett replied tucking the edge of her bottom lip under her top teeth.

"Hmm…I don't know detective, I think I better wait…you kinda scared me with those green eyes of yours. Must say, you staring me down, kinda sexy. I got the feeling you were checkin' me out"

"In your dreams Castle"

"Yes, you always are…" and that is where he left the conversation, until they showed up at the crime scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Control

"Castle, come on!" she shouted over the city sounds of New York. Castle dragged his feet to the crime scene. He had seen this place before; well actually he had been in this place more than a few times. Now that he was thinking about it this was where he first…."Castle stop daydreaming, let's get to work." She turned around leaving him staring at the dance studio's door walked across the dance floor, "Parish, what do you have for me?" she said addressing Lanie.

"Male, early twenties, athletic, probably a dancer here at the studio," the ME started to explain, "looks like a strangling, and he tried to fight back" she stated starting to point out the blue and purple bruises around the victim's neck. "There are marks here on the upper chest that stretch to his color bone and then into his neck, he may have been suffocated. What has me confused is the hole in the back of his chest, I am not quite.."

"Ever think it might be a high heel, I mean I am not into the dominatrix stuff but I do know some people and this looks like….well high heels in a dance studio makes sense" Castle interrupted routinely.

Beckett shot a glance at Castle; she had already been thinking that, well not the dominatrix part but the high heel in a dance studio part. "As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted" Lanie began, "I am not quite sure what is jammed inside the wound, I will have to extract it back at the lab, may give some clue to who our killer is."

Castle snuck his way behind Beckett and was so close to her and whispered in her ear "A girl in charge can do to things to a man but mainly just two, please him or kill him" Beckett jumped not realizing how close Castle was to her she had already pulled her gun and turned around. "Guess I don't have to ask what kind of girl you are," he continued "but now that I think of it" he purposely slowly looked up and down her body then back into her eyes "you could do both."

"Hey writer boy" Lanie interjected before Beckett got a chance to speak. "Watch the innuendos and have a little respect for the dead! Anyway," she said now addressing the detective, "there is also a cuff link missing on his left cuff, and it looks as though he had sexual intercourse within an hour of being murdered but there are no signs of sexual assault." Castle smiled, but only Lanie saw him and gave him a dirty look.

"What about the time of death?"

"It looks between ten pm and twelve am, I will let you know more after I get this checked out at the lab" Lanie Answered.

"Ok, Thanks" Beckett responded as she went to look at the other parts of the crime scene. There was a loose ballet bar, a small crack in the mirror, a small piece of blue cloth, and then she saw Castle. "What are you doing?" she asked as she watched him sit in the seat behind the reception desk and stare at the floor.

"Remembering…"

"Remembering what?"

"My first time with a dancer, was right here…I was waiting for my mother to get changed after rehearsal, and she always took about thirty minutes so one time.."

"Castle!"

"You asked, I mean if you really are jealous, I wouldn't mind doing an experiment to see who is better…"

"We are at a crime scene, what is wro…never mind" She said realizing this was Castle she was thinking about. He smiled jokingly and got up from the chair.

"Don't worry detective I have a feeling you would give that girl a run for her money" he said leaning to whisper in her ear.

But this time she got him back, kissed him behind the ear and breathed "My dear Castle, you have no idea, Nikki Heat couldn't even keep up with me." She walked away but this time wasn't like the first time she had said those exact same words it was so different. The ball was back in her court and she had all the power, she laughed at herself. Now she saw why Castle bothered her so much, it was fun being in control, knowing someone wants you and dangling yourself in front of them. Some may say its evil but this, this was payback…

She got in the police car with Esposito, leaving Castle to go with Ryan, took out her cell phone and began dialing the numbers of the other dancers on the list, on her way to see if any of them knew the vic. This was going to be a long day


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls

"Do you think the detective will ever take me seriously," Castle asked Ryan casually as he buckled his seat belt.

"Seriously, Castle? Do you even take you seriously," he joked back. And at that Castle was silent; he did take himself seriously but on rare occasion.

"Seriousness is too bland, you have to have some spices right? I don't understand that when I am bland, which is rare, that people don't notice the difference, and that itself is insulting!"

DAD DAD DAD! DAD DAD DAD! Castle's cell phone started going off.

"Hey pumpkin! Whats poppin?"

"Really dad? Whats poppin" Alexis mimicked.

"Ehh I was trying, anyway what's up" Castle chuckled in response.

"Well I wanted to know if I could go to Amber's party Friday, one of the guys in her Dance company died or something. But, they're not really into being sad so they were going to celebrate is life I guess, I don't know but I was invited can I go?"

"Promise you will do things you can't tell your kids about but not crazier than something I… Alexis did you say one of the dancers died?"

"Yea dad, it was on the news, anyway so the party Friday, can I go? And besides I am going as her rock, one of friends died…and me I have trouble believing it will be a party party so don't worry."

"What was the dancers name?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering"

"Davis, Daniel Davis I think, I don't know…dad can I go?"

"I will tell you later if you can or cannot go, have to talk to Beckett."

"What why?"

"Love you sweetie, explain when I get home" and with that Castle had hung up on daughter and started dialing Beckett's phone.

"Weird" Alexis whispered into the dead plopping down on the couch next to Martha unfolding a history book in her lap, "You know, I never quite understand him…"

"Don't worry kiddo, one day you will totally understand his spacey-ness" Martha chimed in tipping a wineglass towards her ruby lips. "Maybe you will even inherit it…Hope you're not that lucky" she said now collapsing into the back of the couch.

"Hope not" Alexis replied.

Riding in the car with Esposito was always interesting. Beckett believed that they had always had a brother sister type of relationship on the personal level, and maybe it was a result of trusting each other with their lives so long, she began to wonder if this was one of those types of moments when he bagan talking…

"So Beckett, what's up with Castle, He looked like my grandpa trying to tell stories…not knowing which ones were the real truth."

"He was reminiscing on the good old days with a dancer" she chucked back.

"Oh…OHHH, so you um…jealous?" he asked hesitantly.

"No not at all" she said knowing she was lying through her teeth. He also knew that she was lying, but he accepted it as her truth. Beckett couldn't really fool Esposito, not for long anyway and besides Lanie he was her best friend. If she could fool everybody else, he would make her happy by letting her think he was convinced.

"Beckett" said Kate automatically, not even looking at the caller id on her phone.

"Hey it's Castle, I know who our vic is…"


	4. Chapter 4: Dancing

The precinct, as her surrounding, was floating in the back of Detective Kate Beckett's mind she had her eyes closed at the moment with her lip tucked beneath her front teeth, she was trying to dance the crime scene. She opened her eyes for a minute or two and then closed them again walking the room in her mind with all the facts.

They had found out the name of the dancer, his name was Daniel Davis, age 24. He was a competitive ball room dancer, about to be married to his dance partner in about a month. He meant something to somebody. They had three suspects, his partner and soon to be fiancée who claimed to be at home alone sleeping, his ex-girlfriend of about three years, and his sister who stood to gain a lot of money if he wasn't able to get the inheritance, this of course including the dance school itself.

Looking at the murder board she stared and stared. All of them had opportunity, at least two had motive. But it didn't really make sense at all; sure the wound was a high heel and he was murdered with a scarf, they were missing something. She needed to go back.

"Castle! You coming?" she asked, yet somewhat demanded of him.

He started after her, on the way back to the crime scene. Once they were there he stood in the door way staring at her as she walked around the room with that furrowed brow trying to figure out just what had happened.

Kate was counting, she was trying to figure out what dance they were doing and trying to see if the wounds and the damages to the room would tell her. She was doing what Castle had taught her, she was finding the story. Sooner than she thought Castle had stepped in front of her and stolen her body, one hand on her waist, the other in her hand. Before she could put up a verbal or physical resistance, he said "Let's Dance!"

He spun her around the room, _was this supposed to be fun_? Kate wondered. Soon he had her against the wall, "And this is where the kissed violently, moments before the murder, Kate…"

"Castle, don't even think about it"

"Too late, already did" he whispered seductively, smiled back and then leaned in, he had her pinned against the wall, she couldn't move.

He only leaned in, leaving the rest of the distance to her. She leaned in, stopped right before his lips, looks straight into his eyes the leaned in a little more but turned her head going past his lips to his ear, "You wish" she said sliding down the glass mirror and exiting through his legs turning him around. They continued to dance. This could only get more interesting; soon Beckett had Castle on the ground heel against his back.

"So that is how it's done, thanks for the dance Castle"

"No problem, I have always wanted to pin you against the wall, and then you, you got me horizontal, what a step in our relationship." He smiled during his pause; she rolled her eyes as he continued, "So what would you call that? The dance, a Paso Doble or Tango?"

"Intense love fierce hate..."

"Kinda like us" Castle chimed in but Beckett ignored.

"I'm going to say the Tango, only at the end; she really did rip his heart out."


End file.
